


What She Doesn't Know

by Reaperfox



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaperfox/pseuds/Reaperfox
Summary: Characters/Pairing: Ten/Master but Rose IS heavily implied!Just a little drabble again imported from an old Livejournal community, this time 'Slash_Lords'. I think Doctor/Master works best when the Doctor's completely and utterly emotionally incapacitated. Because I'm nice like that.





	What She Doesn't Know

Flesh on flesh, hands glide, sweaty and forceful, and he says “no.”

A bite to the neck, just a little too hard; the captive animal flinches. He cusses, and snarls, and once again says “no”.

Her face appears behind closed eyes, and he feels dirty and traitorous. Chest to the wall, exposed and helpless, he remembers her last three words in a heady blur of testosterone and sex. What she doesn’t know, he reasons… and she’ll never know.

The Master’s breath falls hot on his neck, uninvited and yet ferociously welcome. Disgusted with himself, he holds back the word ‘no’.


End file.
